Alone in a Full World
by XxStInG-KuNxX
Summary: She had not only lost a friend, she had also lost part of her family. Her depression sent people away and the mental wall she built stopped any more pain. But while a blonde Saber have the courage to test those walls, and bring happiness to what lies inside? Sting x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She had not only lost a friend, she had also lost part of her family. Her depression sent people away and the mental wall she built stopped any more pain. But while a blonde Saber have the courage to test those walls, and bring happiness to what lies inside? Sting x OC.

* * *

Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Hikari's POV**

"Thanks...thanks for everything Rose," a crystalline liquid dripped down my face as I sat in front of the gravesite for my dear Neko, Rose. The rain put a damper on my mood, and I broke down even more as it washed away the cherry petals I laid about earlier today.

For the second time in my life, I felt alone. I was angry that _they_ took her life from me. For that, I knew that I could never forgive them. In the meantime however, I found that even the strength to bring myself to stand seemed incomprehensible. It appears that I've forgotten how to stand—the rain just continued to dampen my clothes and mess up the grave site for Rose.

More tears left when I looked over my shoulder into a puddle and I caught site of my reflection. I saw my hair pulled back into a ponytail when dangled slightly off centered at the back of my head. My white robe was soaked and muddy—I also caught sight of the cherry blossom pattern on the back of it. With a slight adjustment of my feet, I examined myself more; my bare feet squished against the mud. I looking condescendingly into my own pupils, my peripherals picked up on the blue iris' that I carried.

I turned back around to face the spot where Rose was buried. I noticed that there were more cherry petals than before.

"We're so sorry about what happened," Somebody said. I looked up to see a scarlet haired woman standing above me. I didn't respond, but I noticed two boys with her: one with pink hair, and the other with a raven color. The pink haired boy offered me a hand; I sighed, took it, and he pulled me to me feet.

They continued to badger me with meaningless things such as compensations and "I'm Sorry" gifts, but I rejected and ignore each pointless request. They were the ones who I labeled responsible for the death of my only friend; however if they were seeking satisfaction for that, I promise that I wouldn't give them any.

"Thanks, but I want to be alone for a bit," I finally said before I pushed my way between them and ran out of the cemetery.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

My nose must be going crazy because I could smell the pink haired Fairy Tail Mage Natsu out in the rain. I had come to magnolia to pick a fight with Fairy Tail and get revenge on Natsu for beating me at the Grand Magic Games. I followed the scent a few blocks away from Fairy Tail and came across a cemetery.

As I was walking towards the gate to check for Natsu, somebody ran into me, nearly knocking me over. I whipped around and opened my mouth.

"Hey, watch where you're—" I took another sniff and my eyes opened in shock. Not only did that girl have Natsu's odor, but she also carried the stench of tears. I looked between the cemetery, where I was sure to find Natsu, and back towards the girl.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I just ran into some blonde man who had the audacity to stand in front of me and then when he bumped into me, he chose to say nothing. What kind of a man runs into a girl and then doesn't say anything. However that doesn't matter to me because the less people in my life, the less chance I have of getting hurt.

My mind wandered back towards Rose, and fresh tears so dripped down my face. I was blinded by the torrent of water streaming from my eyes, which lead to me slipping on a puddle of water. Whipping away the tears, I looked up to find that I was falling towards the river that ran through magnolia. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the water smacking against my body. However the only thing I felt was a strong tug on my wrist.

My eyes creep open to see that I was just feet above the rampaging water. The thing holding my wrist was preventing me from falling. I could tell that I was slowly being pulled backwards—farther and farther away from the water. Once my feet were back on the solid ground, I turned around to catch sight of blonde hair.

I pushed the man away; I wanted as much distance between me and him. He frowned, and examined me creepily.

"Do you need something?" I demanded and I started walking away because I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Yeah, do you know who I am?" He asked with an added smirk.

"Nope, nor do I care," I waved him off. I heard the loud splatters of him running through the rain and I stopped, turned around crossed my arms over my chest. "Seriously, what do you want? Because if you are here for small talk or to flirt I must inform you that I have better things to do than deal with a vexatious boy like you." The blonde smirked and stuck his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm The Great Sting Eucliffe," he told me.

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"You just ran into me and chose not to say sorry or anything!" He shouted stupidly, and my temper started to rise, along with another onslaught of tears.

"I have enough going on in my life and I don't want to deal with anything more, OK?" I nearly broke down with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I'm sorry for running into you, ok?" And with that, I ran. I didn't know where, but I just wanted to run from it all. Run from the blonde, the scarlet, the pink, and the raven haired people. But mostly, I wanted to be happy again. Even if that means shutting out the world, then I will do it.

Rose, if you are still watching over me, then you must know that you meant the world to me. You weren't just my Neko, you were family. You were there when the entire world turned against me. You showed me that being who I am isn't so bad because being somebody that you aren't is just a lie to the world. Thanks for everything, my little Neko. I promise you Rose...I _will _revenge on the people that killed you. Even if that means taking on Fairy Tail!

* * *

**A/N: Hello all readers who took the time to read this. Sorry for any errors you may have found. I don't have a beta reader so I kinda just proof read this really fast before I post it. Anyways, anybody who makes a review for this story/chapter will not only be my best friend but also get a sneak peak at what's to come in the next chapter. Also if you have any question I will be posting answers/my responses to your questions in my next author's note in the next chapter :3 So please take time to Review and Comment on this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Rose!" I screamed, and I sat up in my bed; I was drenched with perspiration and my heart was palpitating rapidly. Just had another nightmare of Rose's death, an event that continued to haunt my dreams. It wasn't just Rose's death, it was also the people that tried to fill the void her absences made. The pink haired, the scarlet and raven haired; most of all the blonde that stopped my fall into the river.

That blonde man was so annoying. He was the one that didn't move when I came running by, and then he had the guts to antagonize me about it as if it was my fault. However, with my new mindset set, I couldn't let people into my life; even if that means I'll have to ignore the people who try to force themselves into my life.

I don't want anymore pain because there is nobody in this world who would be able to relieve me of this pain. Rose, my little Neko, was the only thing that could distract me from the horrors of Earthland. She had come from Edolas, some parallel world almost identical to mine, to save my life.

_~Flashback~_

_My feet carried me on the relentless march over through the concrete structure containing not only me, but criminals convicted of heinous crimes. Shackles clinked against my heels and the sound of chains scraping on stone vibrated against my ear drums. there was a tug on my heels, and I tripped. The person chained in front of me growled and turned around. _

"_Get up weak child!" He gripped me shirt and pulled me off the ground. Spit splattered against my face as the man threatened me. _

"_You know...it be a lot easier to get moving if you set me down," I replied calmly, and the man roared. He threatened the throw a punch, but some men in uniforms came over and restrained him. "Hey, you're lucky kid. If this guards weren't here, you'd be sorry!" _

"_Well unfortunately for you, they are," I mocked and he tried to escape his restraints. they pulled him away from me, just after they cut the chains that bound us together. Now I was the leader of the pack; this was something that I took great pleasure in. I strutted forward towards the fields where the jailors forced us to farm for our crimes. _

_I picked up a hoe from the rack and walked outside into the blistering sun and I had begun to work. My arms were sore after a couple of strokes, and I whipped a little sweat from my forehead. There was no cloud in the sky and it was just a horrible day. _

"_Hikari! Duck!" I looked up, and there was a hoe flying towards my head. I panicked I closed my eyes, anticipating the pain of the hoe crushing into my head. However, I only felt something tickle my nose. _

"_You can open your eyes now," a soft serene voice said, and I followed her instructions. My eyes opened, and there were bright shining wings starring me in the face. Behind them, was a beautiful yellow Neko with a peculiar 'S' pattern behind her ear. Clutched between her paws, was the hoe that I was targeted at my head. Then it dawned on me._

"_A talking flying neko!" I exclaimed. The neko sighed, at turned around. _

"_I am an exceed from Edolas," she explained to me what exceeds and what Edolas was briefly. "I heard that you would be in danger at this time, so I came to save you."_

"_Why would something so pure, like you, come and save somebody that should be condemned to death, like me?"_

"_Even criminals deserve mercy. Also, nobody deserves to die, especially be the hand of another person." _

_~End of Flashback~ _

I teared up once more as I recalled the first time I met Rose. She had saved me from the government of the country I had just recently ran away from. Upon arriving in Magnolia, I abandoned my murderous ways in order to live happily with Rose. Well...almost happy.

That was when I came across Fairy Tail. My blood boiled at the memories of them. They were responsible for Rose's death.

I screamed in frustration and I punched my bed, hard.

"Stupid Fairy Tail!" I screamed, tears overflowed down my face. I heard a soft chuckled, and my head snapped towards the sound. There, perched on my window sill, was the blonde male from before.

"Hm...looks like I've found another Fairy Tail hater," he smirked.

"What are you doing here!?" I demanded, and he covered his ears.

"Oi oi, be a little quieter!" He demanded before he laid foot into my room.

"Fine, but what do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I heard somebody shout 'Stupid Fairy Tail!' So I came in came in to make friends with the person who would say that. And sure enough, I find the purple haired girl that ran into me while crying yesterday," The blonde boy smiled at me.

"I don't need any friends," I growled at him. His stare hardened and he frowned slightly and my remark.

"Everybody needs somebody to trust; to be friends with," he tried to coax me with wisdom, but he wasn't the kind of person I would associate myself with.

"No, and that's my final answer. Now get out of my room, I need to shower," I said, and I went over to slam the window shut.

"What makes you think that you think that you can tell 'The Great Sting Eucliffe' what to do?" He demanded causing my temperature to rise.

"Gale Sphere," I said calmly as wind gathered around the palm of my right hand. It formed itself into an emerald green ball of energy which hovered just above my hand. I threw the ball at the blonde, his eyes widened as the ball came hurtling at his head. The sphere exploded, leaving my ears taking in the sound of rushing wind; it sounded similar to what a tornado's sound is.

A smiled stained my face as I examined the falling rubble and debris surrounded the gaping hole in the side of my house. It's a shame that he wouldn't leave, he probably could've lived a happy life. However, he annoyed me, so he had to be dealt with. I smiled and had begun walking away when I heard some clapping from behind me. I looked around to see the all too familiar blonde hair from before.

"Well that was a neat little trick," he said smiling.

"How did you survive? Nobody has ever lived after seeing that?" To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. He smiled softly, hopping down from the piece of rubble he was perched on. I prepared another Gale Sphere, throwing it once it was primed and ready.

Another explosion erupted, causing more of the second floor of my house to cave in. Once again, the blonde had seemed unaffected by the attack. He smirked at my confusion.

He dashed forward a me, quickly restraining my hands to stop me from using my 'Gale Magic'. I sighed and slowly let my muscles relax, assuring him that I was giving up; however, I was not the person to lose a fight, let alone give up.

"I'm not going to fall for a cheap trick like that," he blonde sighed; his heart was pounding and I could feel it on my back. Letting my body relax, for real this time and not for some cheap trick, I let the Sting restrain me.

"What do you want Sting?" I asked him, finally using his name that he bold wears and displays with confidence.

"Well, now that you've demonstrated your power to mean, and also your hatred for Fairy Tail, I would like you to join me in defeating them, but more importantly, defeating Natsu." And with that offer and a chance to get revenge on Rose's murderer's, I had no choice but to graciously accept his offer.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if this was a little later than expected, but I promise for longer chapters and quicker updates from here on in. Please R&R and please wait for the next chapter. :3 Peace out.**


End file.
